LxLight Confessions and Eavesdropping
by sonofamoose
Summary: L confesses his feelings to light. How will light react to the news? Also nosy Matsuda pays the two a little visit.


L had walked silently into the room where light was currently seated on the couch and tapping away at his laptop. "Light?" The addressed male glanced up from his work and smiles acknowledgment at his friend. "What's up?" L 's eyes darted to the floor. "Light, i came to make a confession."  
"What are you here to tell me you're actually the real Kira?" Light asked jokingly. Despite Ls nervousness he cracked a smile. "Wouldn't that be an unexpected turn of events?"  
"I came in here to discuss my current feelings."  
Lights heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. Could he possibly be confessing his love? One could only hope. "Getting soft on me huh?" Light chuckled and patted the couch. "Alright have a seat and tell me whats on that strange mind of yours." L gladly accepted the invitation to be near his friend. "I'll be blunt with you light, your the only real friend I've ever had. Your the only person I've ever trusted enough to get this close." Light felt dizzy. L was complimenting him and even admitting his trust. "L that's great to hear, thank you for letting me in." Light smiled and placed a hand on L's knee unintentionally creating sexual tension. L blushed a bit at the touch but he recognized it as only a friendly gesture. "Light as I've come to know to you I've grown very fond of you and one might even say attracted." L paused to see how light would react, panicking at first but easing when he saw the smile dancing across lights beautiful face. "L, I knew you were developing feelings for me and i knew you'd come out with it soon." L returned the smile. "SO you can see through me that Well huh?" "Honestly not too easily, it takes a bit of thought but I can figure you out eventually." " And what is it you've figured out so far?" Light smirked like a mad man with a master plan. "I've figure i wont be in trouble." L raised a brow. "In trouble? For what would you be in trouble?" Light grinned wider and leaned closer to l until there foreheads were touching. His voice a low whisper. "For this". He then gently pressed his lips to L's, finally able to express his feelings with action. Is was sweet and tender the way light kissed L. It was nothing short of wonderful for the both of them and when Light pulled away L felt like part of his soul had left along with the soft lips that once claimed his own. "That was wonderful, Do it again won't you?" Light couldn't resist how adorably L had asked and obliged with the same gentleness as before only now L was taking part in the tender act. L separated from light long enough to crawl into his lap and reconnect their mouths. Light laid back on the couch bringing L down on top of him but still maintaining their gentle embrace. The two separated and gazed into each others eyes. "I love you L." Smiles graced both of their faces. "And I love you as Well light yagami" the brunette pulled L flat against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, L showed no resistance and merely cuddled up to his love. A peaceful silence fell over the room and just as the two were about to fall into unconsciousness a loud knock ruined it all. L signed and lifted himself off of the other boy. Light not wanting the moment to end, reluctantly rose from couch and headed for the door. He shot another smile at L before twisting the knob and giving way to Matsuda "Hey guys! Matsu greeted cheerfully. We have some more paperwork we need you two to look over." Light smiled at matsu "sure what are they?" "They're the responses to the letters from the Kira support groups that wanted information on him for their websites. We need you to give them the final checks before we can send them." "Is that all? No problem." Matsu handed the papers to Light before walking towards the door. "If you need anything let us know. Are you sure you don't want a little extra help?" "No thank you matsu we can handle it and have them all checked before morning." L said from his crouched position on the couch. Matsuda looked between L and Light as If he knew something. "Is something wrong Matsu?" L asked. "No, everything is fine, I'll just let you get to work" and with that he was out the door. Light flipped the lock on the door and nearly ran back to the couch. In a hushed voice he asked "Did it seem like matsu knew something?" L however not caring enough to whisper responded "it did seem that way didn't it? Thought I wouldn't worry matsu isn't all that clever." Matsuda who had been standing out side the door listening in took offense. "HEY!" He yelled in his mind. It got really quiet again and matsu pressed his ear against the door so he could hear better. "Still it seems matsu has an eye for romance." Light chuckled. "I guess your right." L smiled at the mention of romance. Light really must have feelings for him. "Romance I knew it!" Matsuda again shouted within the contents of his own mind. "They really do have something going on between them. How long I wonder? Speaking of time I should probably leave now or I'll be late meeting isowah and the chief. He thought to himself before abandoning post.  
Back with the love birds.  
"So Light lets skim these papers and return to our previous activities shall we?" "Good idea ryuzoki." Light used the alias humorously and even received a small laugh from his partner. They sat side by side on the couch L leaning his head against lights shoulder. It only took about half an hour of silence before all the response letters had been reviewed. L yawned and through his stack of papers onto the coffee table in front of them, Light following the action. Their eyes met and within seconds Light found himself and L attached by the lips, of course he didn't mind but he hadn't expected L to be this touchy all of a sudden. It wasn't awkward between them at any point since the confession which would been normal in this situation. Light was gracious that things hadn't and weren't going as they normally would. He was just glad he could share this intimate moment with the man he loved. "L?" Light asked between kisses. "Are we going to be a couple now?"  
L stopped assaulting lights mouth to ponder his question, smiling he replied "I think I would prefer that outcome." Light grinned from ear to ear, just what he wanted to hear. "Me to. So it's official then?" Instead of speaking L only smiled and nodded before once again placing his lips against lights. The two felt like they were in heaven, for all there worries melted away and the only thing on their minds was each other.


End file.
